fanon_galaxy_funhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Kunzite (OG)
Kunzite is the leader of Object Galaxy, created by Object. (Although Object is the goddess of Object Galaxy) Kunzite is a gem scientist. Appearance Kunzite has the colors of her respective gemstone. She has messy and wavy hair that reaches to her waist. She is a little taller than the average gem height. While she is not in her scientist uniform, she wears a pink dress tied with a purple sash that reaches to her knees. When she is in her scientist uniform, she wears a white lab coat and a pink-purple shirt with jeans. She has a fake kunzite gemstone attached to her coat pocket. She has lavender eyes. Personality Kunzite is quite a serious person, although she can very random at times. However, deep down inside, she can be caring. Despite that, she often thinks of herself first. She can be weird and creepy at times. She is also very intelligent. However, when out of her series, for example roleplays, she can be really random and her persona changes to some degre, but still has the caring and intelligence aspect. Backstory THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS! THIS MAY RUIN YOUR VIEW OF THE SERIES! Kunzite was born on her homeworld. Her parents later went missing forcing her to flee to the planet Earth. She met another gem who became her guardian and friend to some degree. She met many others and saved Earth from a team that wished to use Earth for their own good. When Kunzite became mature enough to take care of herself, she planned on parting ways, however she was forced to take a memory serum which made her forget who her friends was, and so Kunzite departed her friends. Kunzite later became a scientist. She found herself a home and made several discoveries relating to the gem world. However, she met several gems who became her arch enemies and changed Kunzite's personality. Those gems later went inactive due to an unknown cause. Kunzite became slightly happier and made new friends such as . Because of this, Kunzite's personality changed once again into a more happier one. Kunzite later discovered there are other universes out there. Inspired, she created Object Galaxy. Abilities Kunzite possesses standard Gem abilities, including shape-shifting, weapon-summoning, fusion, bubbling, regeneration, and superhuman strength/durability. Because Kunzite has been training for a while, Kunzite is more experienced than the average gem skill with abilties. This is a great advantage, towards others, but because many other characters in JTE have the same aspect, the advantage is cut short. Unique Abilities Sanity: When Kunzite is extremely infuriated, she goes insane and tries to attack anyone in her sight. Her head twitches and her pupils shrink when she goes insane. However, she rarely becomes insane as she tries to stay as calm as possible. Flight: Kunzite can also summon large wings that give her the ability to fly. She can summon these at anytime, although they disappear when in extremely small spaces. Electrokinesis: Kunzite can manipulate electricity, being able to destroy tech devices, shoot lightning bolts, etc. Trivia * The original Kunzite is very different from the current Kunzite. For example, Kunzite was supposed to be Yandere. * Kunzite's favorite food is sushi and clam chowder. * Her mental fear is being buried alive, although she doesn't worry about this a lot. * She currently has no romantic interest with anyone. * Her concept art was made by Odrey, and her current art by DaniSkies. * Kunzite is not inspired or based off of anyone or anything. Gemology * Kunzite is part of the spodumene group along with hiddenite. * It gets it's soft pink hues from minute manganese impurities. * Kunzite can and will often have its colours fade if put in direct sunlight. * Kunzite can be referred to as a "young" gemstone as it has only been used and documented in recent years, 1902 to be exact. Gallery KunzyConcept.png|Her concept. RLKunziteGem.png|A kunzite gem in real life. Crystal Knife.png|Kunzite's crystal knife. Gemstone Category:Object Galaxy Category:OCs Category:Steven Universe